The invention relates to activating means and more particularly to means for activating a flashlamp article when the article is positioned thereon. The invention as defined is particularly applicable to means which are actuated by the movement of a door. Accordingly, the invention is especially suited for use in intrusion alarm systems.
It is highly desirous in many alarm systems to provide means for emitting a high energy visible signal. Such an output may successfully frighten away a prospective intruder as well as actuate a nearby audible signal generating component. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,257 (A. L. Litman et al) and 3,714,647 (A. L. Litman), and in the above-cited applications, the desired means for providing this visible output is a flashlamp article currently available on the market under the name "MAGICUBE". The lamps in these components are each mechanically activated by a prestressed striker spring associated therewith, said spring in turn being mechanically activated by some means located externally of the article. In the alarm systems of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,257 and 3,714,647, the function of the intense visible signal is to actuate an electrically-operated receiving unit located nearby. In the systems defined in the above applications, the high energy light from the flashlamp article triggers a combustible member, e.g. a pyrotechnic component, located in operative relationship thereto.
A key feature of the present invention is the ability to activate a flashlamp article such as the known "MAGICUBE". Another feature of the present invention is simplicity of operation, thus substantially reducing costs of manufacture and the opportunity for mechanical breakdown.
It is believed therefore that a flashlamp article activating means possessing the advantageous features cited above would constitute an advancement in the art.